return_to_new_landsfandomcom-20200214-history
Styracosaurus albertensis
Coloration: Male -'' Light forest green with three white rings around the tip of the tail, a white stripe from the bottom and halfway up the side of the tail continuing over the thigh, side of the belly and shoulder underneath the neck and the sides of the frill where a black outline separates it from the green face of the animal. The frill is yellow-green from the top and begins thinning as it gets closer to the horn and has a black outline. The spikes, beak, and horn are black. ''Female and juvenile (both sexes) -'' Grey-green beige mottling with a reddish-brown mottling on the frill though not as prominent as the males and without an outline. '''Diet:' Styracosaurus will eat a wide range of flora including grass, ferns, fruits and flowers, as well as tough, woody vegetation. Its beak is very powerful, allowing this dinosaur to crack open the shells of hard nuts and fruits, as well as crush bone. Styracosaurs will occasionally scavenge carrion. Preferred Habitat: Large open areas with an excess of grass, ferns and flowering plants. Individuals will occasionally wander into forested areas to scavenge for fruits littered on the forest floor. When migrating, Styracosaurs prefer to travel via beaches and riverbanks to avoid the dense and treacherous jungle. Social Structure: Large herds, Styracosaurus can often be seen alongside the herds of Triceratops. Description: Quadrupedalal herbivore. Ceratopsian related to the larger Triceratops. Massive nose horn and eight long spikes decorate the frill. Large curved beak. The spikes of the juveniles are short and blunt. Behaviors: Like a rhinoceros, Styracosaurus' eyesight is very poor, and the animal relies on its heightened sense of smell to detect food and danger. When grazing, Styracosaurs will create a circular formation with the large healthy members on the outer rim facing outward, while the smaller individuals, juveniles, and the other vulnerable members of the herd feed safely within the circle. Breaching the barrier of horns is near impossible and any predator would be wise to avoid a large-sized herd, however if a threat does occur the individuals on the outer rim will snort and bellow at the predator, waving their large, spiky heads and their dangerous nose horns to try and convince the predator to find an easier meal elsewhere. Styracosaurus can flush each side of its frill with blood, resulting in a reddish tint. If all else fails, then charging the predator is a last resort; at the end of the charge the Styracosaurus will throw its head up to drive its horn straight into the belly of the aggressor – a move that often proves fatal for the predator. Styracosaurus socialize very little with other dinosaur species, however it does occasionally mingle with its larger relative Triceratops. The massive, solitary sauropod Mamenchisaurus will also sometimes seek out the herds of these spiky ceratopsians for protection. Males battling for dominance over their herds and mating rights are less likely to engage in physical contact than Triceratops, owing to the great size of their nasal horns getting in the way and having the potential to cause serious damage. Instead the males are more inclined to use intimidation tactics, bellowing and waving their large spiked heads at one another and flushing blood into their frills to make them appear brighter. Often the males with the flashiest frills and most impressive head ornamentation earn themselves the largest harems of females. Eggs are laid in loose forest, in bowls dug by the back feet of the adults. Often several females use the same nest, depositing many eggs in a single bowl. The adults provide vegetation to help the eggs incubate, and they remain on constant guard, often forming a ring around the nesting area to prevent predator access. The hatchlings are fed on regurgitated plant matter by the adults, growing quickly so they are able to travel with the herd without fear of being trampled by the adults. From then on they remain hidden at the center of the herd with the adults on the outside, well protected from carnivores. Styracosaurs have very large nasal cavities, which act as resonating chambers and enables them to emit a range of very loud low frequency wails reminiscent of a diesel freight train siren. These sounds can be distinguished by other members of the same species as either mating calls, general communication or distress calls. Like its larger relative, Styracosaurus is partial to a good mud wallow.